Mariokart Ultimate Wiki
Mariokart Ultimate Info *THIS IS A FAN GAME CREATED BY CILLOW THAT AVERAGE BOi* Link to his channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxS3i_E8Hd2_hsYVkT_xuTA?app=desktop Sorry I forgot Multiplayer, but it’s 1-4 Players and Online Play as well. This game is another Mariokart Game for the Series! This game has all characters, all karts, and cups with all retro tracks and new tracks! This game also has new cups, characters and more! The game before this is Marioakrt Tour: Another mobile game made from Nintendo. But in that game there are many clones and this game uses points instead of performance. In this game the point system has been removed. In this game Mariokart Tour’s frenzy mode has stayed, because I think that was a somewhat nice addition to the game where you can spam items. Gameplay In this game, controls are similar. For the Nintendo switch, all controls are similar like Mariokart 8 Deluxe. For the 3Ds, all controls are similar like Mariokart 7. Movement in this game is smooth as ever! There is even a special item for a specific character. For example, Mario has a fire Flower as his own special power up. All characters have a 26.9% chance of getting their own item, but if they can hold up to 2-3 items, they have a higher chance to get their specific item (49.2% chance). In story mode, there will be different types of item boxes, but we’ll save that for later. When your placement is from 1st to 3rd, you have a 100% chance to obtain Mushrooms, Green Shells, Red Shells, Bananas, Fake Item Boxes, and Triple Bananas. With the placement from 5th to 8th, you have a 51% chance to obtain Blue shells, Triple Green Shells, and Triple Red Shells. With the placement from 9th to 12th, you have a 69% to obtain Lightnings, Bullet Bills, Triple Mushrooms, and Gold Mushrooms. This makes the game kinda balance in a way. Different Types of Modes As you know all the different modes in the game make this game more unique and not repetitive. Single Player Mode For Single Player, the player can choose different options: Grand Prix, and Time Trials. For Grand Prix, you can choose from either 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, Mirror, and Reverse. For 50cc you will go the slowest and you can practice in this cc so you can do better from 100cc - 200cc. In 100cc - 200c, you can unlock different drivers, karts, wheels, gliders, and Cups so yo have a wider variety of different things to choose from. Mirror and Reverse mode are their own special mode for a challenge. To either go on that track mirrored or reversed. Double Dash Mode In this mode you can only get frenzy if you get three of the same items from a triple box. For this mode you can choose from here different options: Double Dash Grand Prix, Double Dash Time Trials, Double Dash VS, and Double Dash Battle All these options are like the rest, but instead you choose two characters, or you and a friend choose two different characters to race with other doubles online or local. For this mode their is special item boxes: Double Box, and Triple Box. These two boxes are self explanatory, Double Box gives you two items and triple gives you three. VS Mode For this mode you can only do a race normally, but you make the rules! You can set the cc or make your own cc, set the CPU’s difficulty, and make make the chances of getting different items different. You can make the amount of races, and either do a normal cup, choose the track or randomize it. Battle Mode With Battle Mode you can choose from either Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, or Shine Collectors. Balloon Battle In balloon battle you pop other peoples balloons online, locally, or alone. You can set it up as two teams or make it a free for all. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, you collect the most coins, and steal other people‘s coins by hurting them with the items. You can do a team battle or a free for all. Most coins is the winner. Shine Collectors In Shine Collectors you collect the most shine sprites in a game with a team or by yourself in free for all! Story Mode The most unexpected, but somewhat good mode. In this mode you go through the different cups and race all the different characters you can‘t unlock normally In game. You can play alone or with a friend locally. Other Information to look at CharactersCategory:Browse